Misión Cumplida
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Serie de Oneshots basados en la película Skyfall, ire subiendo capítulos nuevos a medida que se me ocurran. 00Q. No homofóbicos ni menores de 18 años.


**Título: Misión Cumplida**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la película "Skyfall" basados en los personajes de las novelas de James Bond escritas por Ian Fleming, son propiedad de Sony Pictures Entertainment y MGM.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

**Dedicatoria:** A tod s l s fans de la pareja 00Q de la cual estoy enamorada desde que vi la película. Y también a mi amiga Limiko, quien no estoy segura de que guste de esta pareja pero en si me basé en una de sus frases patentadas para este oneshot.

En fin, enjoy the chapter please!

**Misión I: Convertirse en algo estúpido y sensual**

Era un día tranquilo para James Bond dentro de las instalaciones de MI6... demasiado tranquilo en realidad. Llevaba tres días de haber vuelto de su última misión y tras un par de días de descanso había decidido comenzar a revolotear por los cuarteles de nuevo. Algo de ejercicio en las facilidades de entrenamiento, ir a molestar un rato a Moneypenny (eso sí, evadiendo toparse con M) y por último ir un rato a los dominios de Q, el Q-branch, solo para pasar el rato. En realidad era lo último lo que más ilusión le hacía por decirlo de alguna manera, no había nada que lo pusiese de mejor humor que hacer al joven y siempre compuesto hombre perder la paciencia, era algo así como un hobby. Bueno, todo el mundo tiene derecho a un hobby ¿cierto? Y no era como si él estuviese haciendo daño con eso... bueno, no demasiado en todo caso, no habían pasado de pequeñas explosiones tras sus visitas al lugar así que nada realmente por qué preocuparse.

En fin, ya se había ejercitado y ya había ido a molestar a Eve, así que solo quedaba bajar a Q-branch. Molestar un poco a Q, aterrorizar a sus subordinados y tal vez conseguir probar algún nuevo y explosivo juguete recientemente creado por todos esos pequeños cerebros privilegiados.

Sip, eso sonaba muy bien. Hora de poner sus planes para pasar las siguientes horas en práctica.

Así que Bond bajó al Branch y en los primeros 10 minutos, en los cuales Q ni se había dignado a voltear a saludarlo, el agente dejó sonrojada a una nueva subordinada y temblando a otros dos que chocaron con él, nada mal para comenzar en el lugar. Finalmente llegó hasta donde se encontraba el líder del lugar, el cual por cierto le seguía dando la espalda mientras se encontraba profundamente concentrado en su trabajo en la computadora, completamente embebido en la decodificación de...

¡Oh! el agente reconoció el USB donde había bajado la información requerida para su última misión como el que estaba siendo analizado, entonces Q seguía trabajando en eso ¿tres días después? Y así de concentrado. Seguro tener un programa tan peliagudo entre sus manos tenía de mal humor a su Quartermaster, pensó el agente mientras media si era buena opción el ir a molestar un rat no, aunque mientras decidía aquello igual se iba acercando, dejando así ver que de una forma u otra igual iba a terminar molestando un poco, aunque sea, al concentrado líder del lugar.

Notó que más de uno de los subordinados lo miraba con algo de aprehensión pero no se atrevían a decir nada, Bond sonrió más para si mismo que otra cosa. Un par de pasos más y estaría sobre Q listo para sacarlo un poco de quicio, y es que eso de trabajar incansablemente entre decodificaciones y tazas de té sin nada de diversión no podía ser algo muy saludable.

Entonces algo lo paralizó... algo que salió de los labios de Q, quien definitivamente no estaba consciente del agente a sus espaldas puesto que toda su atención estaba clavada en la pantalla de la computadora hasta donde hacía un par de segundos aparecían una inagotable cantidad de códigos al tiempo que sus manos volaban por sobre el teclado.

- "Estúpido y sensual programa encriptado..."- fue todo lo que el hombre dijo mientras miraba la pantalla con el rostro sobre sus manos entrelazadas y los ojos entornados.

Bond sintió un escalofrío.

La voz de Q había salido en un tono bajo y profundo, equiparable únicamente al tono de voz que James había escuchado innumerables veces a sus amantes justo en medio de un momento de pasión, pero nunca a Q... jamás a Q.

Hasta aquel momento.

Bond tuvo que respirar profundo para evitar que el sorpresivo subidón de libido que había experimentado lo tumbara al suelo. Respiró otra vez de manera profunda y se acercó a Q terminando de acortar así el espacio que los separaba. Rodeó un poco su escritorio para poder verlo de frente y la verdad fue que ver su rostro no lo ayudó mucho en su búsqueda, bastante infructuosa hay que aclarar, de autocontrol.

Q miraba la pantalla de manera atenta, las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos fijos y entornados, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos con el extremo izquierdo de su labio inferior apenas y atrapado en una ligera mordida por sus dientes.

Si Bond alguna vez pensó en que alguno de los amantes que había tenido, habían representado en sus rostros la esencia del sexo pues acababa de desmerecer dicha afirmación en su mente de un porrazo, ninguna expresión superaba la de Q y el hombre comenzaba a preguntarse ¿Que carajos sucede aquí?.

- "Q"- lo llamó tratando de parecer indiferente, aunque la verdad la voz le salió casi dominada por el deseo que de pronto se había despertado dentro de él.

Fue entonces que el Quartermaster lo miró, ojos vidriosos detrás de las gafas y un tanto sorprendido de ver al agente al lado suyo.

- "007"- lo saludó entonces tratando de componerse un poco- "Una verdadera sorpresa encontrarte aquí teniendo en cuenta que estás actualmente en días de descanso ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual necesites mi asistencia? porque de ser así me temo que no podré serte de mucha ayuda, estoy trabajando con los datos que trajiste de tu última asignación y dicho proyecto me tiene completamente... atrapado."- dijo esto último casi en un suspiro y al tiempo Bond sintió algo que no quiso ni determinar.

- "Veo... en ese caso te dejare trabajar tranquilo, lo mío no es tan urgente."- dijo el agente rubio mientras se retiraba del espacio personal del otro en tanto que Q tan solo lo despedía con un asentimiento de cabeza justo antes de volver a embeberse en la decodificación de los datos del programa.

Tan pronto como Bond estuvo fuera del círculo de visión de Q, buscó al primer subordinado que se cruzó por su camino, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró un poco más allá dispuesto a interrogarlo.

- "¿Que tan seguido sucede eso?."- preguntó con urgencia mal contenida al pobre muchacho que se topó en el camino, casi la misma urgencia que tenía el aterrorizado subordinado por liberarse del agarre del temible agente, posible motivo por el cual entre otras cosas el chico no le entendió ni un cuerno de lo que le estaban preguntando.

- "¿Bond que haces?."- llegó entonces la voz de Moneypenny interrumpiendo el momento, a lo que luego de una mirada de absoluta adoración de parte del chico de Q-branch, éste salió huyendo hacia algún lugar lo más alejado que pudiese del agente 00.

El agente miró con desazón como su posible fuente de información huía sin que él pudiese evitarlo y al girar a mirar a Moneypenny tan solo repitió la pregunta en voz baja.

- "¿Que tan seguido sucede eso?."- y esta vez tuvo la certeza de señalar hacia un Q completamente concentrado en la pantalla del computador y cuyo rostro estaba... oooh.

- "Así que está teniendo relaciones de nuevo con sus programas."- suspiró la mujer con un dejo de ironía- "En serio que tengo que hacer algo para conseguirle una vida. No sé, tal vez comience a seleccionar candidatos para organizarle citas a ciegas obligatorias o algo parecido."- dijo entonces Eve pensativa, casi perdida en sus nuevos planes- "Tal vez si secuestro su taza y lo obligo a asistir como pago de rescate. Podría funcionar... ama su taza y Robert de comunicaciones hace tiempo que le tiene puesto el ojo encima."

Roger, programas, relaciones, comunicaciones... ¿Qué?.

"De que... ¿Roger?- comenzó el doble cero.

- "Es Robert, no Roger... y desde que Q prefiere los ellos antes que las ellas es mi mejor opción. Bueno, bajaba para ver si me llevaba conmigo a Q para almorzar, pero ya veo que no podre despegarlo de esa pantalla por nada. En fin, tengo asuntos que ver y citas que planear. Bond."- se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y salió de los dominios del Q-branch moviendo las caderas de manera acompasada.

Y fue en algún momento entre un subordinado tropezando con sus propios pies y Eve doblando la esquina del pasillo que Bond de pronto se daba cuenta que tenía una nueva misión simplemente porque era algo que necesitaba para no perder la cordura:

Ser un algo estúpido y sensual para Q.

Cinco minutos después Bond salía de las instalaciones de MI6 con sus propias ideas y planeamientos, los cuales por supuesto comenzaban por evitar que los planes de la señorita Moneypenny de emparejar a Q diesen resultado.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Al día siguiente Bond volvió a MI6 pero esta vez fue de frente al Q-branch y ¡Qué bueno que lo hizo! Allí estaba Eve hablando con Q, el cual ya no estaba aferrado a la pantalla del ordenador pero si llevaba unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta el piso (ergo: se pasó toda la noche trabajando y logró, a cambio de una noche de privación de sueño total, decodificar el programa y dar la información a M), y junto a ellos un sujeto de cabello castaño, 1.85 mt de altura, ojos miel y sonrisa tan melosa que hasta le daba ulceras al agente.

Por supuesto Bond no podía permitir que un sujeto que podría ser la causa de diabetes a futuro para Q se acercase tanto al joven genio, MI6 no podía permitirse perder al líder de Q-branch de esa manera, ni la Reina ni el país podían permitirse tremendo atropello. Se acercó a ellos en un tris.

- "Bond."- saludaron Q y Moneypenny al unísono, el envase de miel de 1.85 mt tembló un poco ante la nueva presencia pero trató de disimularlo. Por supuesto que en una acción del todo inútil... excelente, se dijo a si mismo el agente mientras esbozaba una de sus sonrisas marca Bond (esas que prometen mucha diversión para él y mucho sufrimiento para el resto).

- "Q, Moneypenny... y compañía."- saludó lo más inocentemente que pudo.

- "¿Otra vez por aquí Bond? Y aún en tus días libres. En realidad debes de necesitar algo."- puntualizó Q- "En ese caso yo ya me encuentro libre... por así decirlo. Si necesitas algo podría darte una mano ahora."

Por supuesto Moneypenny a esas alturas le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al rubio pues sus planes de emparejar al chico de anteojos estaban en marcha.

Lástima que los planes de la morena estaban en contra de los planes del doble cero quien puso su mejor expresión de 'Gracias al cielo que lo mencionas Q' y asintió como tratando de mantener la dignidad.

- "Bueno... hay un par de cosas que pudieron haber salido más fácilmente pero... ese último gadget que me diste..."

- "¿Qué pasa con él? Lo devolviste después de todo, dijiste que te sirvió."

- "Bien si... pero no fue, tu sabes"- y entonces Bond puntualizó haciendo señas de comillas con los dedos- "Tan fácil como usar... ¿qué fue lo que me dijiste antes de irme?."

Q rodó los ojos en exasperación.

- "¡Y recién ahora se te ocurre decirme que mi explicación no fue lo suficientemente clara para ti Doble Cero Siete!"- reclamó el otro con una fuerte exhalación molesta a lo que Bond solo se encogió de hombros- "Ven conmigo, te voy a volver a explicar cómo utilizar eso y más te vale entender cada palabra que te diga."- y con eso Q dio media vuelta sobre su sitio sabiendo completamente que el agente lo seguiría.

Bond entonces, justo antes de seguir a su Quartermaster, le dio una última mirada a Moneypenny encogiéndose de hombros con su mejor rostro de disculpa antes de seguir al líder del Q-branch. Eve Moneypenny estaba que no se lo creía ¡Como se atrevía Bond!

Y así fue que Bond se deshizo ese día de la secretaria y sus planes de celestina de Q. Y Bond se sentó como un buen chico a escuchar una vez más la explicación que había entendido a la perfección la primera vez mientras simulaba estar concentrado en dicha explicación pero en verdad admiraba a Q, por quien sorpresivamente el día anterior había descubierto tenía algo más que ganas de sacarlo de quicio molestándolo un poquito o tal vez mucho más.

Y es que no se lo iba a admitir a nadie, pero de pronto se encontró deseando al hombre, sintiendo no solo excitación sino de pronto también unos terribles celos cuando Eve decidió jugar a Cupido, o aún peor cuando Q casi y tiene un orgasmo frente a la pantalla del ordenador. Si, había sentido celos hasta de un programa y había sentido una innegable atracción por Q y la verdad que ser Bond y sentir aquello y no hacer nada al respecto no era un movimiento muy inteligente, en especial si eres el mismo James Bond en persona. El rubio conocía sus límites y era consciente de que si no se sacaba la espina de Q de encima iba a, literalmente, hacer explotar todo MI6 al final.

Por lo cual M seguramente estaría bastante molesto con él.

Así que lo más inteligente era conseguir a Q, conseguir tenerlo rendido a sus pies o mejor aún contra el colchón, conseguir que Q le dijese que era algo estúpido y sensual con esa misma voz casi gimiente que escuchó el día anterior y seguir con su vida luego de eso (y por supuesto asegurarse de que Q siguiese con su vida después de eso, tampoco quería tene Eve molestos con él o aún peor).

Q entonces terminó la explicación y Bond asintió completamente serio, dando a entender que esta vez si había entendido y para demostrarlo de paso le contestó un par de preguntas a Q, quien quedó satisfecho con las respuestas dando así por terminado su trabajo, con lo cual ya comenzaba a dar media vuelta para retirarse. Eso por supuesto hasta que Bond atrajo su atención de nuevo.

- "Espero que no lo tomes a mal Q, pero... teniendo en cuenta que eres una persona ocupada y aún así te das el trabajo de lidiar conmigo... pensé en traerte una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento. Para ti."- el hombre sacó un pequeño paquetito del bolsillo de su saco y se lo entregó a un anonadado Q quien con algo de reticencia lo abrió, se sonrojó y miró al otro hombre con bastante sorpresa.

En sus manos tenía una pequeña caja de té Oolong que si bien no era difícil de obtener en el barrio chino de Londres pues aún así era todo un gesto.

- "Esto... es... muy amable de tu parte Doble Cero Siete. Gracias."- dijo un tanto sin palabras Q antes de emitir una pequeña sonrisa y por fin dar media vuelta para poder irse.

Entonces, una vez solo, Bond sonrió. Oficialmente daba por iniciada la misión.

Los días siguientes a ese Bond inició entonces la campaña 'Llenemos de pequeños regalos al Quartermaster de MI6' o por lo menos eso parecía. Y si dichos regalos o presentes de apreciación sacaban de paso un pequeño rubor de las mejillas del hombre de gafas pues aún mejor, eso le iba diciendo a Bond que su plan iba por buen camino, aún cuando bajarle esa máscara de frio profesionalismo fuese casi imposible.

Por supuesto mantener a raya a Eve y alejado a cualquier posible contrincante estaba en la lista y Bond lo estaba haciendo condenadamente bien; o por lo menos así fue hasta que una semana después le tocó misión nuevamente. Dos días fuera de Gran Bretaña como máximo lo cual por lo general era lo mismo que decir nada, pero esa vez la misión chocaba con los planes de Bond y ya podía ver a Moneypenny frotándose las manos para conseguir poner sus planes de celestina de nuevo en marcha. Por suerte aún tenía un As bajo la manga.

Y así un día después...

- "Bond, no tienes algo mejor que hacer en este momento... seducir a la mitad de las mujeres de la isla tal vez."- preguntó Q por enésima vez ese día al escuchar la voz del agente al volver a contactarlo otra vez por un asunto completamente ajeno a la misión.

- "No."- fue la contestación risueña del otro lado del link justo antes de que Bond continuara con un- "Entonces dime que prefieres ¿Comida italiana, francesa... japonesa... tailandesa... comida china?"

Q rodó los ojos, Bond había estado así prácticamente desde la mañana y en todo el día no había parado de hacerle preguntas completamente fuera de lugar. Y lo peor de todo es que no paraba hasta conseguir una respuesta. Q suspiró, miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie escuchaba y finalmente tras un suspiro respondió- "Inglés por sobre todo Bond, soy británico... comida inglesa."

- "Oh."- respondió el otro como analizando aquello y Q deseó que esa fuese la última pregunta, no sabía que le había picado al agente pero se estaba comenzando a sentir incómodo, pero por supuesto- "¿Y qué te gusta más, la hecha en casa o la servida en un buen restaurante?"

- "Bond ¿tiene esto algún sentido? Tengo trabajo aquí por si no te lo habías figurado."- replicó entonces el más joven casi al borde de perder la paciencia de santo que casi siempre demostraba.

- "Q, eres mi operario en esta misión... y estoy aburrido, no tengo con quien hablar excepto contigo ¿Dejarás que el agente a tu cargo muera de aburrimiento?"- preguntó entonces Bond de manera casi infantil y Q respiró profundo de nuevo.

- "Por supuesto que contigo me toca hasta hacerle de niñero."- fue la contestación casi en un gruñido de Q y Bond rió por el intercomunicador.

- "Q, no me digas que te estas quejando. ¿Que pensará M si se entera?."

- "Que tengo toda la razón para hacerlo, pareces un mocoso malcriado cuando haces tonterías como esta Bond. Agentes Doble Cero y sus excentricidades."

Otra risa pequeña. El burro hablando de orejas pensó el rubio de paso.

- "Entonces ¿de casa o de calle? Soy muy buen cocinero aunque no lo creas."- ofreció el rubio de paso casi de manera juguetona. Q lanzó otro suspiro.

Pero no pudo contestarle al agente puesto que alguien más llamó su atención.

- "Un momento 007."- dijo de pronto el líder del Q-branch y volteó el rostro hacia la recién llegada- "Señorita Moneypenny."- saludó- "¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?."- escuchó Bond decir y no pudo evitar gruñir.

- "Q, cariño, llevas todo el día pegado a ese intercomunicador y a tu teclado y hasta donde sé Bond no tendrá contacto con su objetivo hasta dentro de tres horas. Ven, acompáñame a almorzar... uno de tus muchachos puede atender a nuestro agente estrella hasta por un par de horas y los planos de ese nuevo gadget en tu pantalla seguirán allí para cuando vuelvas."

Bond de nuevo gruñó del otro lado ¡Esa metida!

- "Q... ¿no irás a dejarme solo o si?."- contra-atacó el agente con su mejor voz desvalida.

El Quartermaster suspiró de nuevo.

- "Tal vez mañana señorita Moneypenny, al parecer hoy tengo a un muy necesitado agente. Además no soy de los que dejan su puesto hasta que la misión se da por terminada, debería saberlo a estas alturas."

Moneypenny suspiró y Bond celebró su victoria lo más calladamente que pudo (con un pequeño baile incluido, no que se lo fuera a decir a nadie).

- "Prometo compensarte."- fue lo que dijo el rubio minutos después una vez que la secretaria se hubo ido y Q suspiró de nuevo.

Esa iba a ser la misión corta más larga de su historia hasta el momento.

~.~.~.~.~.~

A las cuatro horas de haber llegado Bond a Londres una vez más, recién se presento en MI6 aunque en lugar de ir de frente a hacer el reporte de la misión con M, fue a Q-branch a devolver todos los artefactos que trajo consigo (milagrosamente el radio estaba intacto y el arma no estaba perdida aún cuando no estuviese en una sola pieza) y de paso a entregar algo en lo que se había tardado por lo menos la mitad de esas dos horas.

Se paró frente a Q con su mejor cara de chico bueno y puso sobre su escritorio los artefactos, a lo que Q no pudo evitar mirar sorprendido al agente.

- "Tuve cuidado extra en compensación por todo el tiempo que te tomaste en quitarme de encima ese mortal aburrimiento."- dijo el rubio de manera zalamera al ver la ceja alzada del Quartermaster.

Q asintió lentamente ante aquello y procedió a verificar el estado del material devuelto.

- "En ese caso, supongo que me retracto de la mayor parte de cosas que dije."

- "¿Solo de la mayor parte, no de todo?"- preguntó el otro con voz semiburlona.

- "No, habían ciertas cosas que te merecías Bond. Pero si este es el resultado de casi perder la voz tras hablar nimiedades todo el día, no me molestaría volver a hacerlo."

La ahora visible sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro del agente era bastante notoria, aunque Q pareció no hacer mucho caso de ella.

- "Supongo que ahora irás a reportarte con M."- instó el otro como dándole una carta de salida del lugar, presumiblemente para poder revisar los gadgets devueltos a profundidad y con calma.

- "Mmmm..."- fue la contestación de Bond mientras dejaba algo más en el escritorio del chico pelinegro tras lo cual se acercó al oído del otro y susurró- "Para probar que soy buen cocinero y también como muestra de agradecimiento por la bondad mostrada de tu parte Q."- tras lo cual se fue, no sin antes voltear y lanzarle un guiño coqueto al ahora anonadado genio.

Cuando finalmente Q se animó a ver el contenido de lo dejado en su escritorio, encontró que era un thermo para comida y dentro había una porción de pastel de pollo con champiñones aún caliente. Muy inglés.

¡Qué demonios!

Q no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero la verdad era que el pastel tenía buena pinta y él no había comido nada ese día y casi nada el día anterior. Con cuidado guardó todo lo devuelto por Bond en una gaveta y se retiró a su oficina con el thermo para alimentos.

Varias horas después...

El reporte con Mallory había sido bastante rápido a decir verdad, más rápido que ningún otro. Tal vez eso de cuidar el equipo y devolverlo en buenas condiciones tenía sus ventajas. Claro que luego se había cruzado con Moneypenny y otro había sido el cantar.

La mujer se le había puesto en el camino, haciéndole imposible cualquier tipo de escape y luego le había soltado tremendo discurso/amenaza de un futuro en el infierno acerca de lo que le pasaría si no dejaba de interferir en la misión que tenía como amiga de Q de buscarle una vida al joven genio.

Bond no dijo nada, en primer lugar porque los motivos de Eve Moneypenny no eran del todo malos ni egoístas para con Q y desde que el agente solo quería un revolcón para sacarse la espinita de encima pues tampoco le iba a aguar el asunto a la secretaria. En segundo lugar porque pensar en Eve consiguiéndole un sujeto a Q le hacía revolver las tripas, pero de nuevo... eso se iba a pasar una vez que se sacase la espinita de encima, ya le había pasado antes, le pasaba ahora y le volvería a pasar en el futuro.

Igual escuchar la diatriba de Moneypenny no fue algo sencillo de hacer, pero sobrevivió. Lo malo fue que duró HORAS y él había tenido pensado aprovechar luego de su reporte para dar otro paso más hacia la meta de tener al líder de Q-branch gimiendo contra su oído lo estúpido y sensual que podría llegar a ser.

Así que fue sin duda toda una sorpresa encontrárselo justo en la puerta de salida de MI6.

- "¡Q!"- saludó con sorpresa y una sonrisa- "¿Aún por aquí? Ya casi son las... once de la noche. Te hacía fuera del Q-branch desde hace horas."

- "Bond."- saludó el otro con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras se acomodaba el cardigan que estaba un poco torcido y afianzaba el agarre en el bolso de mano donde llevaba su laptop personal- "Como siempre, algunos tenemos, como cabezas de nuestras respectivas áreas de trabajo, que ver que todo quede en perfecto orden antes de que el día termine. Por supuesto que el hecho de que tres de mis subordinados casi hacen explotar la mitad de dicha área de trabajo tiene mucho que ver."

Bond no pudo evitar reír un poco ante el comentario.

- "Una mamá gallina por sobre todo."- comentó el rubio con una sonrisa y en respuesta escuchó un pequeño gruñido provenir del otro.

- "Bueno, aquí me despido. Debo de dormir por lo menos unas cuatro horas si quiero estar en mis cinco sentidos el día de mañana."- dijo el más joven mientras daba la espalda al agente y comenzaba a andar con dirección al Metro.

- "Espera, espera."- lo llamó el otro mientras apremiaba el paso y se colocaba al lado de un Q que nunca paró de caminar pero si había disminuido el paso- "¿Vas al Metro? ¿No es algo peligroso?."

- "No más que tomar un taxi si es lo que estás insinuando, en realidad es mucho más seguro en mi caso."

Bond no dijo nada más entonces, tan solo continuó caminando a su lado y Q lo dejó ya que después de todo Bond tenía derecho a caminar por donde quisiera. Aunque luego...

- "No recordaba que vivieses en la misma parte de la ciudad en la que yo vivo, Doble Cero Siete."- comentó Q de manera extremadamente casual al agente que se encontraba sentado a su lado dentro del Metro. Este solo se encogió de hombros y Q suspiró... agentes y sus excentricidades.

Por supuesto que para cuando llegaron ambos al edificio de departamentos donde vivía Q, al más joven ya no le sorprendió que Bond decidiera acompañarlo hasta su puerta. Por supuesto que dejarlo pasar de esa puerta era otra historia y eso no se iba a poder si era lo que el rubio estaba buscando.

Bond por su lado miró la puerta del departamento, a Q, el rostro de Q y esperó a que éste dijese algo. Y así Q lo hizo.

- "Llegamos."- comenzó anunciando el joven genio lo obvio y continuó- "Supongo que esto es el final de tu gran muestra de agradecimiento del día. Por supuesto no es necesario que lo vuelvas a repetir, con que traigas tu equipo lo más a salvo posible basta y sobra. En todo caso, muchas gracias por tu compañía Bond, te veré el día de mañana."

Oh bien, aún no tenía permiso de entrar en el departamento de Q... simplemente era cuestión de tener un poco más de paciencia. Claro que Bond siendo Bond, en un impulso de lo más natural decidió de manera inconsciente que despedir con un beso en la boca a quien se acompaña a casa es la forma correcta de actuar. Y eso hizo.

Solo que no hubo la más mínima contestación de parte del Quartermaster. Eso fue un poco incómodo.

- "Hasta mañana Q."- se despidió por fin el otro con lo cual se marchó.

Q tardó un suspiro y un par de minutos en entrar a su departamento.

Esperaba que con eso Bond entendiera que no había posibilidades de nada con él.

Por supuesto que Bond no entendió.

A partir del día siguiente y durante el siguiente par de semanas el agente se pasaba horas hablando de nimiedades con Q dentro del Q-branch cuando no había nada más que hacer e incluso insistía en acompañarlo a almorzar de vez en cuando, resaltaba lo bueno que era haciendo 'desayunos' cuando Q llegaba apurado y sin haber desayunado nada a MI6, regresó su equipo casi intacto tras la siguiente misión y por supuesto no faltaba el día que, mientras que Bond estuviese en Londres y Q fuese capaz de regresar a casa con la intención de dormir algo, el agente lo acompañase para dejarlo en la puerta de su departamento siempre con un beso aunque este nunca fuese correspondido.

Y lo peor de todo.

Q hasta comenzó a extrañar todas esas tonterías flirteantes de Bond cuando este no se encontraba en la cuidad luego de ese par de semanas.

Y cuando Bond si estaba... hasta lo disfrutaba.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Una de las tantas tardes que Bond decidió acompaña su departamento y que Q decidió que era una buena tarde para regresar caminando en lugar de tomar el Metro de Londres, al pasar por el mismo parque por el que tantas veces habían pasado, un ruido alertó a ambos hombres, un llanto... el llanto de un niño.

Por supuesto siendo ambos agentes de MI6 buscados por más de una organización, aquello podría ser una trampa, pero aún tras todas las reticencias del Doble Cero, pues Q decidió acercarse y Bond se vio forzado a ir detrás. Y a Q le alegró mucho que lo hicieran, puesto que arrodillado al lado de un árbol se encontraba un niño pequeño llorando con todas sus fuerzas las cuales al parecer ya no eran muchas. Q se arrodilló al lado del niño.

- "Buenos días jovencito."- saludó entonces con ese tono de voz tan formal que siempre utilizaba, apenas suavizando un poco la entonación para no asustar al pequeño.

El niño lo miró y luego al rubio y por un momento se vio un tanto perdido y sin saber que hacer. Q decidió volver a interactuar.

- "Puedo ver joven, que al parecer tiene un problema. Tal vez si lo comparte conmigo pueda ayudarle a solucionar dicho problema."

Bond rodó los ojos, ¡Q estaba tratando a un niño de probablemente no más de siete años como si fuera uno de sus subordinados!, y estuvo a punto de señalárselo al chico de anteojos cuando escuchó con sorpresa que, tras sorber fuertemente, el niño respondió.

- "Me perdí."

Q asintió solemne un par de veces como evaluando la situación.

- "Ya veo."- respondió mientras se sentaba en el pasto y sacaba la laptop que usualmente llevaba con él a su departamento para avanzar algunos proyectos- "Bien, veremos que se puede hacer. ¿Sabes hace cuanto te perdiste?."

- "Mucho."- respondió el niño tras pensarlo un rato y Q volvió a asentir, completamente ajeno a Bond en ese momento, completamente entrampado en la nueva tarea que de pronto se le abria al frente. Bond se preguntó que rayos iba a hacer su Quartermaster con esa vaga información.

- "Mucho, entendido. ¿Y con quien estabas antes de perderte?."

- "Richi."- respondió el niño esta vez con mayor premura, Q volvió a asentir.

- "¿Tu amigo?."

- "Mi hermano mayor."

- "Oh... por supuesto, tu hermano. ¿Y tu nombre es?."- preguntó Q mientras Bond notaba que en la pantalla de la laptop salía una foto recién tomada del niño, el cual ahora estaba mucho más tranquilo.

- "Mark."- respondió el mocoso. Bond se cruzó de brazos tratando de entender a que quería llegar Q con todo aquello.

- "Muy bien Mark, te voy a decir que. Acabo de enviar información de donde estamos a la policía, que te está buscando justo ahora porque acabo de ver que hace 51 minutos un oficial en servicio... es decir, un policía que estaba patrullando, fue alertado de tu desaparición por, presumo yo, tu hermano. Así que dentro de unos minutos te van a venir a buscar."

Bond alzó las cejas impresionado, eso había sido actuar realmente rápido, más no pudo decir nada pues mientras al niño se le iluminaba el rostro, Q continuó hablando.

- "Entonces ¿te gustaría que te acompañáramos hasta que llegue el oficial con tu hermano?."- preguntó el otro de manera tranquila, aún como si le estuviese hablando a uno de sus subordinados y el rubio no pudo más que sonreír al ver al niño asentir con vigor a la pregunta.

Pero el niño no solo asintió, sino que pronto estaba abrazando a un sorprendido Q quien apenas y tuvo tiempo de sacar la laptop de en medio. Sin embargo contra todas las estadísticas de Bond, el joven genio no apartó al niño tras el sorpresivo abrazo, sino que más bien devolvió dicho abrazo y su rostro, eternamente serio y compuesto cambió a uno más suave, tierno y adornado por una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces algo raro le sucedió al agente, algo tiró fuerte desde su interior y casi lo dejó sin aliento. Se preguntó que podría ser y volteó para ver si había alguien detrás, cosa estúpida desde que el tirón fue desde adentro. Nada.

Volvió después de eso su atención a Q, quien tenía sentado al niño ahora a un lado, con la laptop sobre sus piernas y seguramente buscando cosas de interes para un niño tan pequeño. El aire se el escapó de los pulmones.

Debía de haber comido algo que le hizo mal ¿la salsa de los canelones que almorzó ese día quizás? porque ahora estaba viendo visiones; definitivamente visiones porque Q nunca antes se había visto así... con hojas del árbol cayendo suavemente sobre sus hombros y cabello, con la expresión del rostro completamente suavizada e incluso sonriendo... viéndose tan joven y dulce y...

Otro tirón en su estómago y tuvo que apoyarse contra el tronco del árbol a sus espaldas mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Perfecto. Q se veía perfecto.

Eso no tenía sentido, ni el más mínimo puto sentido de la historia.

En el último mes Bond había descubierto que Q era apetecible, era divertido, era una buena compañía y lo aceptaba. Todo eso tenía sentido luego de conocerlo un poco mejor que era lo que usualmente sucede cuando decides meter a alguien en tu cama para gritarte lo estúpido y sensual que eres.

También había descubierto otras cosas más, pero de allí a decir que Q era... perfecto; había una gran diferencia. Porque para ser perfecto ante los ojos de James Bond pues entonces lo que se está buscando en lugar de una o dos noches de pasión debía de ser... sería...

Entonces Q alzó la vista hacia el Doble Cero y sonrió de manera cálida y genuina y Bond lo único que pudo hacer fue devolverle una sonrisa pequeña y saludar con la mano mientras se daba cuenta de que:

Oh por todos los cielos. El que había caído y redondito había sido él mismo.

Si, de pronto Q era perfecto para James Bond y a James Bond solo le quedaba aceptarlo.

Y ¡Demonios! Él que no había pasado de castos besos no correspondidos.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Entonces un día luego de los tantos que llevaba ya el rubio acompañando al joven genio a la puerta de su casa y despidiéndolo con un beso corto en los labios con la promesa de volverlo a acompañar al día siguiente de encontrarse vivo, en la misma ciudad, sin una misión pendiente y consciente (todo junto por si acaso); algo cambió. Q respondió al beso y que manera de responder, nunca antes James Bond había sentido a nadie entregarse tan sin reservas en un solo beso hasta ese momento, en cuerpo y espíritu. Y por supuesto Bond, luego de tanto esfuerzo, luego de caer en su propio juego, también se entregó al beso por igual.

Sin que ninguno de los dos supiese como pues la puerta del departamento de Q fue abierta y aún besándose ambos entraron en éste, pronto las ropas sobraron y poco a poco fueron quedando regadas por todos lados, ambos con un fuerte deseo de sentir la piel del otro contra la suya, James esperando, deseando, planeando nunca más dejar partir a su querido Quartermaster de su lado.

Cuando las últimas prendas fueron desechadas y las manos del doble cero se metieron por lugares en los cuales Q ni siquiera sabía que podían ser acariciados haciéndolo de esa manera gemir y pedir por más pues el infierno dentro de ambos se terminó de desatar y la verdad fue que ni llegaron a la cama. O más bien hicieron varias escalas antes de llegar a ésta: La sala, la cocina, el baño, el pasillo antes de llegar al cuarto, de nuevo el baño y por último el cuarto; y aún así hicieron un desastre de las sábanas. No que Q se fuese a quejar y James definitivamente no iba a hacerlo, todo lo contrario. Terminaron entonces ambos con los cuerpos agotados, sudados y entrelazados, profundamente satisfechos y dormidos.

Y no fue hasta varias horas después que un Q bastante adolorido se despertó y desenlazó como pudo del cuerpo del dormido agente, tras lo cual observó por un buen rato antes de, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios y una gruesa frazada abrigando su cuerpo, salir del cuarto a la sala, donde luego de limpiar y ordenar un poco el desastre, prendió la laptop que usualmente usaba en casa listo para trabajar un poco en lo que se suponía debía de haber avanzado de no haberse dado tan... inesperados sucesos.

Y así estuvo por casi una hora, completamente absorto en el proyecto sobre un nuevo diseño de explosivos en el que trabajaba cuando unos brazos lo rodearon y la cabeza de un aún adormilado 007 se posó sobre uno de sus hombros, tras lo cual Bond suspiró sin decir ni una palabra quedándose así por un rato, hasta que dicha cabeza comenzó a resbalar por la espalda del más joven y los brazos que en un principio rodeaban los hombros comenzaron a caer aun enlazados alrededor de Q hasta la cintura, hasta que finalmente James Bond, más dormido que despierto y completamente desparramado alrededor de Q y aún abrazándolo, terminó por enroscarse cual gato remolón alrededor del más joven y murmurando palabras incomprensibles volvió a dormirse.

Q, quien durante todo el proceso se había quedado completamente quieto, finalmente echó la vista hacia atrás observando el pecho del otro subiendo y bajando de manera rítmica y el rostro hundido en la frazada justo a un costado de su cintura y no pudo evitar estirar una mano para acariciar los rubios cabellos y sonreír otra vez de manera pequeña y afectuosa.

Y entonces, justo antes de volver a su proyecto susurró con afecto en la voz.

- "Estúpido y sensual 007"

Por supuesto de lo que no se enteró fue que de pronto una ya no tan fría mirada azul se posaba por unos segundos sobre él y que una sonrisa igualmente pequeña y afectuosa se formaba en los labios del hombre a su lado.

*Misión cumplida* fue el pensamiento que surcó la mente del otro al tiempo que una nueva misión se instauraba en el cerebro del mejor elemento del Servicio Secreto del Gobierno Británico _*Ser el estúpido y sensual 007 de Q por lo que nos reste de vida*_

Bond se acomodó un poco mejor y abrazó con un poco más de fuerza al definitivo objeto de sus afectos antes de, con un feliz suspiro, pensar que esa iba a ser la más larga y mejor misión de toda su historia como agente.

**Fin de la primera misión**

**Status:** _Completa_

**Notas de la autora:**

No se suponía que fuese a escribir algo de Skyfall o más propiamente dicho de 00Q hasta acabar otros fics, fandoms, etc... pero no pude evitarlo ¡Amo a esta pareja! y aunque tengo un par de ideas para fics largos pues decidí jugármela con un grupo de oneshots que comencé a imaginar en torno a la frase que le da vida a esta serie: Misión Cumplida. Habrá más en algún momento pero no se cuando, de nuevo hay ideas revoloteando en mi mente.

Por cierto, sowwy que Bond este tan OOC, pero gente... no pude evitarlo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado esta primera misión.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


End file.
